


Mistletoe Enchantment

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captured Kiss, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, Mistletoe, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds her soulmate during Yule night underneath the Mistletoe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Mistletoe Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Nook Kissmas 2020. I picked the character: Abraxas Malfoy and they gave me Captured Kiss. I came up with this one shot. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger promised herself that she would not feel bored at the annual Malfoy Yule Ball that the Malfoy’s had invited her to make amends after the war. What she didn’t expect when she arrived was a fully renovated Manor, decorated festively for the holidays and cheerful holiday music playing throughout the Malfoy’s home.

She smiled as she took it all in enjoying the redecorated Manor home. Hermione was enjoying the renovated rooms, music and found herself stuck underneath an enchanted mistletoe.

Lucius happened to be walking down the same hallway when he spied Hermione being stuck underneath one particular mistletoe he had been warning guests about. It was a Time Enchanted Mistletoe to find their soulmate.

“Hermione, hold on, I’ll find someone.” Lucius implored her as he neared the enchantment, feeling the spell pushing him back.

“What kind of mistletoe is this?” Hermione growled out softly to him as she felt a spark from trying to leave the enchantment.

“It's a time mistletoe. I was very firm with the house elves not to put up this particular mistletoe but they didn’t listen to me. The mistletoe will find your soulmate in time and bring you to him.”

“Wait, what?” Hermione shouted as she felt dizzy.

Lucius saw her blink out of existence and muttered, “Damn.”

“There you are father, where is Hermione?” Draco was anxious to dance with her to make her feel more welcomed at their Manor home.

“Well, son, she accidentally stepped underneath this Time Mistletoe.” Lucius waved his hand towards the sparkling mistletoe as it twirled.

“When the hell is she? And will she be ok?” Draco berated his father.

“It’s not my fault the house elves didn’t listen to me! She will be fine if she winds up here. Let’s just hope father is civil towards her.”

Lucius placed an enchanted rope around the mistletoe so that any other guests would steer clear of the area.

Hermione caught herself as the hallway finally stopped spinning. Recognizing the old Malfoy Manor hallway she thought to herself _Shit! When am I?_ She calmed her frayed nerves and listened for a sign of tell tale footsteps and prayed to the gods that it was a young Lucius.

Instead of Lucius showing up, Abraxas Malfoy stumbled across a young woman in his home, that was stuck underneath the mistletoe. “How very fortuitous. I wished on a falling star early this evening to find my one true soulmate. Who knew the house elves would use a time enchantment mistletoe.” 

Abraxas eyed Hermione up and down as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. “What time are you from?”

Hermione sighed as she realized she wasn’t going to be free of this enchantment hell so to humor Abraxas she spoke, “I’m from the year December 2020, your son, Lucius was holding the annual Yule Ball. Am I too late for this one here?”

She noticed there was no music and decorations when she had fully regained her senses.

“No my dear, I just recently lost my wife last year and postponed the annual Yule ball till New Year’s eve. My son is currently away in France. How old are you and did you attend Hogwarts?” He was playing cat and mouse with her as he slowly inched up to her feeling the enchantment spell bend for him.

“I am twenty two years old and I went to school with your grandson, Draco. My house was Gryffindor and I’m a…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as she felt Abraxas’ arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled them close and kissed her soundly. Hermione heard a tell tale sound of a camera snapping their picture to capture their enchanted kiss.

Hermione’s arms wrapped around Abraxas’ neck as she threaded her fingers in his blond hair. She tentatively took a step closer towards him feeling the enchantment shatter around them.

Abraxas felt it as well as he hugged her closely. He was determined to keep the lovely young woman here with him in his time.

Hermione melted in Abraxas’ arms as he deepened the kiss. Her hands went down to his shoulders as her fingers traveled down to his waist. She encircled his waist to hold him more closely to her, not quite wanting to leave this time just yet as another flash went off.

Abraxas broke off the kiss, turned and saw a house elf taking their picture. “Ipsy, what is the meaning of this?” he demanded firmly and kept his hold on Hermione.

Ipsy smiled at his master, “We house elves wanted to make sure the Master was happy.” With a wave of his hand the enchanted mistletoe vanished from this time and in Lucius’ time.

Lucius’ eyes widened in surprise as he gripped Draco’s shoulder. “Looks like Hermione found her soulmate.”

Draco sighed feeling disappointed that the mistletoe didn’t choose someone from this time. They heard laughter from behind them and both turned around astonished to see an older Hermione and Abraxas.

“I told you we would find them here Abraxas,” Hermione smirked. 

Abraxas chuckled as he pulled out the captured kiss photo that Ipsy took of them when Hermione arrived at his time.

Lucius stared at the picture, and handed it to Draco, “How is it you 're alive?”

“We’re sorry son, but we had to alter your memories for our safety. Hermione saved my life that night and we have been on an extended honeymoon since.” Abraxas felt Draco’s arms around his waist.

“I’m glad you're alive, Grandfather. I missed you! Thank you Hermione!”

“You're not going to call me Grandmother, ferret?” Hermione asked Draco amusedly.

Draco looked horrified, “No! But if I must, I will.” 

Lucius and Abraxas looked at each other and smirked.

Narcissa found her wayward family in the hallway where the time mistletoe was located and noticed it was gone. “So the house elves were right! Welcome home, Abraxas!”

Abraxas smiled warmly at Narcissa, “Thank you my dear! I’m just thankful you carried on the Malfoy Yule Ball tradition. If you hadn't I wouldn’t have found my soulmate.” He patted Hermione’s hand smiling at her.


End file.
